The intensive use of antibiotics has exerted a selective evolutionary pressure on microorganisms to produce genetically based resistance mechanisms. Modern medicine and socio-economic behaviour exacerbates the problem of resistance development by creating slow growth situations for pathogenic microbes, e.g. in artificial joints, and by supporting long-term host reservoirs, e.g. in immuno-compromised patients.